Yusei's Turbo Duel Accident
by Epic Author of Amazingness 14
Summary: After a turbo duel with Jack goes wrong Yusei is sent to the hospital and his outlook is grim. Will he survive. Slight AkizaxYusei.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction so be gentle. This takes place after episode 70.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Lucky for me, I own this story...I hope.**

* * *

As a young turbo duelist name Yusei Fudo rode through Neo Domino City on his red D-Wheel the sun was shining and the birds were…nowhere to be found. Yusei had raven black hair with blond highlights on the spikes that pointed out in every direction…like a crab but with indigo eyes. He soon stopped in front of another duelist with blonde hair and purple eyes name Jack Atlas. They were going to duel for the title of King of Turbo Duels that Yusei currently held. Jack had broken his helmet in a crash the day before and Yusei, being the kind person he is, lent Jack his. They both rode onto the highway and into the dueling lane since now that Neo Domino City and the Satellite have become one Turbo Duels on the street were legalized.

**4000 Y/4000 J**

"I go first." Yusei said drawing a card from his deck. "I'll start by playing shield wing in defense mode." (0 ATK/900 DEF) Yusei announced and put the monster on the slot in his D-Wheel. "Now I play two cards face down to end my turn." He finished and put two cards upside-down in his spell/trap card zone.

**4000 Y/4000 J**

"My turn." Jack said and he drew a card. "I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack Mode."(1600 ATK/400 DEF) Jack said putting the card down. "Now twin sword Marauder, attack his shield wing!" Jack announced and Yusei's shield wing was destroyed.

**3300 Y/4000 J**

"Shield wing has to be attacked twice in order for it to be destroyed." Yusei said as the bird stayed on the field. "Yes but when twin sword Marauder attacks a monster in defense mode it can attack again!" Jack said catching Yusei off guard. "I end with a face down." Jack said placing a card.

**2600 Y/4000 J**

"My move." Yusei announced drawing a card. "I play Junk Synchron in attack mode." (1600 ATK/ 300 DEF) Yusei said putting the monster down. "Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my shield wing." Yusei said as the monsters started to tune. "Now I summon Junk Warrior!" (2300 ATK/1300 DEF) Yusei announced as a purple monster appeared on his side of the field. "Now destroy Jack's monster." Yusei said as Junk warrior destroyed his monster. "Now I activate my trap card Synchro Blast." Yusei said pressing the button on his bike. "When my Junk Warrior attacks Synchro Blast can deal 500 points of direct damage!" Yusei said as a yellow light hit Jack.

**2600 Y/2800 J**

"My turn!" Jack said and he drew a card. "From my hand I summon Dark Tinker." Jack said and a spider-like monster appeared on his side of the field. "Now I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card." Jack said as he pressed the button on his duel disk to activate the card. "Now I can re-summon Twin Sword Marauder from my graveyard." Jack said as the monster came back on his side. "Now my monster gains 100 attack and defense points as well as another level." Jack said as his monster's attack went up to 1700 ATK and to a level 5. "Now I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" (3000 ATK) Jack announced as a huge red dragon appeared next to him.

Before he could attack the road ahead was block so Jack turned around and crashed into Yusei sending them flying in different directions. Jack tumbled for a while but as soon as he stopped he got quickly up and ran over to Yusei who wasn't getting up. The blonde duelist called for an ambulance as he arrived next to Yusei. He had a huge gash on his leg running from his knee all the way down to his ankle. The ambulance arrived and they put Yusei in a stretcher and took him to the hospital.

* * *

**Well this chapter was short but oh well. Review please cause I wanna see how good a writer I am in your eyes.**

**Thanks,**

** Snoopdogg123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the last one was kind of short but anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. If I did well you get the idea.**

* * *

That was the incident three days ago.

Leo, Luna, Jack and Akiza were sitting in the almost blinding white in the hospital. The twins shifted nervously in their seats as they watched the unconscious Yusei in his bed. Akiza was sitting closest to Yusei and was watching him, waiting for him to wake up from his sleep and see her. _Yusei wake up please we need you. _The female duelist thought. She had magenta hair that was short in the back and her bangs were long and to the sides of her face held there with a clip in her hair that also controlled her powers. She had a heart-shaped face and Amber colored eyes. The almost every one in the room wore a worried expression except Jack who thought to have done nothing wrong.

Jack sat in the corner of the room and looked slightly annoyed with the situation at hand. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes rather angrily. Luna looked over at Jack worried about him. She had light blue hair that was tied in pig-tails to the sides of her head and had light green eyes. She looked back at Yusei concerned for him now. His leg was bandaged along with his head and had some minor scratches on his face. _Yusei what's wrong with you? Why won't you wake up? _The young girl thought to herself. Her twin brother Leo was also watching Yusei with expectant and nervous eyes. He looked identical to Luna except his hair was in a pony-tail behind his head.

Yusei's duel deck was sitting on the side table and one of the cards was slightly burned. Leo noticed that and picked up his deck out of curiosity and saw that the card that was singed was his Junk Warrior. Leo wondered if that meant something and looked at Luna for help. "Luna? Yusei's Junk Warrior is burned, do you think that means that Yusei won't wake up?" Leo asked her nervously. Luna took the card and examined it. She handed it back. "Leo stop worrying about Yusei. He's gonna be fine." Luna said turning her gaze back to Yusei who hadn't moved.

"Tell me again why I'm sitting here watching Yusei who is clearly not going to wake up any time soon when I could be doing something of more importance." Jack said after a few minutes of silence.

"You're the whole reason Yusei is here in the first place." Leo said rater angrily and stood up shaking a fist at the older duelist.

"Don't try to blame this on me Yusei's the one that gave me his helmet in the first place." Jack said standing up to argue with the eleven-year-old.

"That's because you forgot yours! If you don't want to be here than leave no one's making you stay." Leo answered angrily back at the blonde duelist that towered over him.

"No body tells Jack Atlas what to do, you got that?" Jack answered picking up Leo roughly. "Jack calm down and put Leo down." Akiza said turning to look at him fully. "Please don't hurt him Jack!" Luna said standing up. Jack put Leo down roughly and glared at the boy. "What was that for?!" Leo asked him both startled and still angry.

"That was for trying to tell me what to do!" Jack said the volume increasing.

"Quiet down you two." Luna said quietly. Jack and Leo glared at each other for another second then Jack walked out. "Jack?" Akiza asked him as he left. Luna sighed and sat back down after Leo and watched Yusei again. Akiza turned back worried that he still hasn't woken up. Just then a doctor walked in. "You're all friends of Mr. Fudo?" He asked them all. Leo nodded and stood up in front of the doctor. "Is Yusei gonna be ok?" He asked clenching his fists in front of him in excitement.

Luna turned her gaze on the doctor and watched him hopefully as Akiza bit her lower lip for she was starting to get nervous about Yusei's condition.

* * *

**Well now to go to chapter 3. Yay horrible accidents!**

**Thanks,**

**Snoopdogg123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I just got 2 reviews!! So here is chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. The lawyers tortured me when I said I did.**

* * *

"Clam down." The doctor said to the over active child, Leo, who was jumping up and down. He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. "It seems Mr. Fudo is showing no signs of waking up. We fear he might've fallen into a coma but have yet to test that theory. The accident not only cut part of his leg open but also gave him a major concussion which right now we think is the reason he has not waken." The doctor explained to them. Akiza looked on the verge of tears after he said that. Leo and Luna gawked at him wondering if they'd heard him right. "Y-Yusei…won't wake up?" Luna asked after a while.

"Not at the moment miss." The man answered. Leo sighed sadly and looked back at Yusei who seemed unaware of their presence as he had for the last few days. Luna sat back down in her chair and Leo next to her. "But he's going to live, right?" Akiza asked the worry showing in her voice.

"At the moment we don't know but we are doing everything we can to find out." The man answered her. Akiza sat down and watched Yusei after the doctor left the room.

**(Akiza POV)**

After hours of sitting and watching Yusei sleep I was starting to get tired. Why is it that when ever there is something good in my life it has to leave. Divine who I thought was a friend turned out to be only using my power. My parents hated me for being a monster even though we made up I still feel that there is distance between us. The only friends I had left me because they were afraid of my powers and now Yusei is laying here unconscious with no signs of waking. Why can't my life be normal like everyone else's? I looked at the clock and saw it was getting late so I got up and turned to the twins.

"It's late, why don't I walk you home?" I asked the two quietly even though if I had said it louder Yusei wouldn't have woke up still.

They nodded and stood up sadly. We walked outside and took another look before walking back to the twins' mansion to turn in for the day. As we walked there it started to rain so we started running using our arms to cover our heads in a feeble attempt to stay dry.

After some time of running we got to the ground floor to their building. I looked at the rain which was now coming down harder than before. I sighed thinking that I would have to walk back in that. "Akiza why don't you stay here for the night?" Leo suggested to m. I turned to face them as to not be rude.

"Or at least until it stops raining." Luna added for her brother. "That's nice of you but I don't think I-" "Come on Akiza are you really going to walk home in this weather?" Leo said cutting me off. I sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yay, sleep over!" Leo announced happily punching his fist in the air above his head. "Leo it's not a sleep over she's almost twice you're age!" Luna said correcting them.

"Oh no offense Akiza." Luna added hastily after. I smiled a rare smile at them as we got into the elevator that would take us up.

* * *

Well this chapter was the shortest so far...They're short cause I wrote them in a book first and I tried to lengthen them the best I could but this is the best I can do. Well this was also the first different POV I did so carry on.

Snoopdogg123


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here next chappy!**

**Oh yeah and Luna's deck is made up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Hey what you gonna do about it?**

**Claimer: I own Luna's made up deck.**

* * *

The next morning Akiza woke up to the sound of an argument. She sat up in her bed and stretched then walked out and over to the twins that were on the couch. "What are you two doing?" She asked still tired. "Akiza, Luna won't let me watch TV!" Leo complained tugging the remote in his direction. "Leo! We're supposed to go se Yusei today, remember?" Luna said taking the remote from him. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Leo said scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Luna rolled her eyes at her annoying brother. "I know! Let's have a duel, Luna!" Leo suggested happily. "Well ok." Luna agreed warily. "Ok I'll go get dressed and you can have your duel. "Alright!" Leo said happily punching his fist in the air. The two went outside and stood in position for the duel. They activated their duel disks. "Duel!" They announced as they started.

**(4000 Leo/4000 Luna)**

The two drew their four cards and looked at their hands. "Me first!" Leo announced and drew a card. "I play Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode** (ATK 100/DEF 100)**." Leo announced and a cell phone-like monster appeared on his side of the field. "Now I use his special ability! Dial On!" Leo announced and his monster's numbers began to light up. It stopped on a four. "Yes!" Leo said happily and took the first four cards in his deck. "Now I summon Morphtronic Slingen in attack mode **(ATK 1200/DEF 800)**!" Leo announced as a monster-like catapult appeared on his field. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Leo announced putting two cards in the trap card zone.

**(4000 Leo/4000 Luna)**

"My turn!" Luna announced. She smiled at the card she drew. "I play the magic card Magical Fairy Summoning!" Luna announced putting the card into the slot. "This card lets me summon all magical fairies in my hand regardless of summoning conditions or level!" Luna announced happily. "Now appear, Magical Fairy of the Moon **(ATK 2400/DEF 2000/LVL. 6)**, Magical Fairy of the Sky **(ATK 2500/DEF 3300/LVL. 7)**, and Magical Fairy of the Forest **(ATK 2600/DEF 2300/LVL. 6)** in attack, defense, and attack modes." Luna announced putting the cards down. A monster that was Dark Blue, Light Blue, and Green appeared on her field. "Now Magical Fairy of the Moon, attack his Morphtronic Celfon!" Luna announced and her Fairy attacked the Cell-Phone-like creature. Leo put his arms up to protect himself from the attack. "Now Magical fairy of the Forest, attack his Morphtronic Slingen!" Luna announced as her monster attacked his last one. "What? No!" Leo said seeing his monster get destroyed. "I end with two face-downs." Luna said finally ending her turn.

**(300 Leo/4000 Luna)**

"My turn! I draw!" Leo announced taking a card from is deck. "Now I activate Emergency Provisions!" Leo announced as the card appeared on the field. "I destroy two cards and gain 2000 Life Points!" Leo announced as his life points went up. "Now I summon Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode **(ATK 500/DEF 1800)**." Leo announced and a jet-like monster appeared on his field, turned into a Jet then turned blue. "I end with one card face-down." Leo said putting one card down.

**(2300 Leo/4000 Luna)**

"I go!" Luna said drawing a card. Luna smirked at the card again. "I summon Magical Fairy Esmeralda in attack mode **(ATK 1900/DEF 1300/LVL. 4)**. "No!" Leo pleaded knowing what was going to happen. "I tune my Magical Fairy Esmeralda with my Magical Fairy of the Moon," Luna started. "to Synchro summon Magical Fairy of the clouds **(ATK 3200/DEF 2300/LVL. 9)**!" Luna announced and a rainbow-haired girl with a halo sitting on a cloud appeared on her field. "Magical fairy of the Forest, attack his Morphtronic Borden!" Luna announced as her green fairy monster attacked the jet, destroying it. "And now Magical Fairy of the Clouds, attack him directly!"She said. "Rainbow Blast!" Luna announced as the Fairy attacked Leo's life points with a Rainbow staff.

**(0 Leo/4000 Luna)**

"How do you keep beating me?!" Leo asked angrily. Akiza walked out from getting dressed in time to see the end of the duel. "Ready?" She asked as the twins walked out with her.

* * *

**I created Luna's deck myself so if you want you can tell me how to make it better so it's not like… a cheating deck… not that it is!**

**Well anyway Review please!**

**Thanks,**

** Snoopdogg123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I got 1 review… not bad…I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Sucks for me.**

* * *

After a few minutes of walking the three got to the Hospital and having been there for so long they had memorized where Yusei's room was. They all gathered in the elevator without talking not daring to speak a word as to break silence. When the elevator let out the quietly walked out of it and into Yusei's room. They sat in the same seats as last time and for some time no body said anything.

"Hey I know! What if Yusei is like you Akiza?" Leo suggested happily after about five minutes of complete silence.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked him slightly confused at his outburst.

"Remember when Akiza was in a coma in the hospital when the dark signers were attacking?" Leo elaborated. The two girls nodded as for him to keep talking.

"Well since Yusei woke Akiza up maybe she can do the same for him!" Leo suggested finally. The other's eyes brightened after hearing this.

"Good idea Leo!" Luna said as Akiza went over to Yusei and put her signer arm on his arm. She waited to see if his make started glowing but to her dismay nothing happened. She sighed in defeat and looked to the clock to see what time it was. "_It's only 12:00…Maybe I should go get lunch._" Akiza thought then stood up. "I'm going to get lunch. You two stay here." She said and walked out.

The twins nodded and Luna took Akiza's chair next to Yusei. She tried putting her signer arm on Yusei but nothing happened. She looked at Yusei's face which looked oddly peaceful.

"Leo, look at Yusei's face." Luna said and Leo walked over. "What's wrong with it?" he asked confused.

"Remember when we first met him?" the girl reminded her brother. "Yeah and?" he asked starting to get bored.

"Well when he was asleep he looked more like he was thinking. Never like this." Luna said motioning towards his face.

Leo looked and noticed that the few times he'd seen Yusei asleep he'd never looked peaceful. "Maybe that means something's wrong with him." Leo suggested starting to get nervous. "Maybe…Go find Akiza and tell her." Luna said and Leo ran out.

As Leo was running down the hall he ran into someone his age and fell backwards. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Leo said standing up then helping the other boy up. "Don't worry about it I fall down all the time." The boy said. "I'm Leo by the way." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Rally. Is Yusei's room that way?" Rally asked him. Leo nodded and was off again running to the cafeteria to tell Akiza what they found.

Back in Yusei's room Luna heard someone else coming. "Wonder who that is." She said watching the doorway. Rally walked through and saw Luna with Yusei. "Weren't you just heading that way?" Rally asked confused on how Leo got there before him. "What are you talking about I've been here the whole time." Luna answered Rally

"And you had your hair in a ponytail before." Rally said still unaware Luna's a girl. "…That was my brother Leo. My name's Luna." Luna said clarifying everything for him.

"I'm Rally. Is Yusei awake?" He asked walking over. "No, Yusei hasn't woken up since he got here." Luna said sadly. "Well Nervin, Blitz and Tank wanted me to see if he was awake yet." Rally said turning around. "Bye." He said waving then left.

Leo finally got to the cafeteria where Akiza was eating an apple. She saw Leo run over to her and stopped. "What's wrong Leo?" She asked still holding the apple near her mouth. "Me and Luna noticed that Yusei's expression is different." Leo said. "What do you mean?" Akiza asked him and stood up.

She finished eating her apple waiting for Leo. "I mean when we found Yusei he was unconscious outside our building. And when he was asleep he looked more like he was thinking. But now he looks so peaceful. It's like he's dead." Leo said starting to worry more after the last sentence. "Leo, don't say something like that." Akiza said walking back to Yusei's room.

They got there and Luna got up to walk over to them. "Did he move?" Leo asked nervously. "No." Luna said on the verge of tears. "Well maybe he'll wake up if-"Leo said. "Don't you get it he's never gonna wake up." Luna said cutting him off.

"Don't think like that Luna we just have to give him time." Akiza said starting to leave. "Come on I have to go shopping you want to come don't you?" She asked as the twins followed her.

* * *

**That was chapter 5... Well Review please and I'll post the next one tomorrow.**

**Thanks,**

**Snoopdogg123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I got 1 review again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Someone else does.**

* * *

The next day Leo and Luna were up first again and were talking quietly as Akiza walked over now dressed. "Akiza I have a great idea!" Leo said running over to her happily jumping up and down.

"Leo thought that we should get Yusei a gift." Luna said following her hyper-active brother.

Akiza smiled at them and nodded. "We'll go right now." She said walking to the door with Leo bouncing back and forth behind her.

"_Why do I get the feeling something bad's gonna happen today?_" Akiza wondered as she walked out the front door with the twins who had a little too much sugar that morning.

When they got to the mall Leo ran over to Hallmark to pick out something. Luna rolled her eyes at her brother and walked with Akiza over to the store.

Leo walked in and Luna followed and they found a teddy bear that said 'Get well soon'. They smiled at it a walked over to Akiza who was looking at cards with it.

"Look Akiza!" Leo said and showed her the bear. She smiled and took it then walked over to the cashier to pay for it. They walked out of the store after and started towards the hospital.

When the got there a doctor approached them before they could reach Yusei's room. "You are friends of Mr. Fudo, correct?" he asked them.

They nodded expecting the worst. "Well I have some bad news." He started solemnly. "Is Yusei ok?" Luna asked hugging the bear tightly.

"Well it seems that Mr. Fudo…" The doctor started getting lost in thought while Luna buried her head in the teddy bear's head. Akiza nervously waited for what the doctor was going to say. "Well?" Leo asked sounding hysterical now.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Wow this chapter was the shortest of all. Sorry for it's shortness but I wrote it originally in a small book. The pervoius chapter was actually two combined.**

**Thanks review please,**

** Snoopdogg123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did I even get a review?**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

* * *

"It seems he's on his death bed." The doctor said finally. Akiza gasped in shock when he heard him say that. "Wh-what?" She asked.

"The crash left him brain dead, that's why he couldn't wake up, and he had been electrocuted over twenty times and all of that had left his heart very weak. It seems that it's just his time to go." He said and watched them run into his room.

Yusei's breathing mask was off and he looked the same as last time. Akiza ran over to him quickly and grabbed his arm in desperation.

"Yusei! Yusei, if you can hear me please, please don't die." Akiza begged the raven-haired duelist. Leo and Luna went to see Yusei on either side of Akiza. The doctor walked in after them and seemed calm enough. Luna looked at him as she was crying.

"Isn't there something you can do?" She asked and the started sobbing. "_This can't be happening. This can't be real!_" Akiza thought desperately shaking his arm. "Yusei…" Leo said through his tears.

"I'm sorry we've tried everything before you three got here." The doctor said solemnly as he turned away. Akiza put her finger on the vein in Yusei's arm and felt for a pulse. After a few seconds she found a weak one that was fading.

"Yusei, don't go!" Akiza said grasping his arm tightly. Yusei moved slightly and opened his eyes.

The doctor looked up and was surprised. "That's impossible. He was brain dead." He said in shock as he watched Yusei look around the room.

"Yusei you're ok!" Leo said with a huge grin on his face despite his tears. "Akiza?" He asked looking at her though his half-open eyelids. She nodded and his breathing was fading. "…Good…bye." He said weakly as he closed his eyes again and his arm went limp.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She said feeling he was now dead. "Yusei come back!" Luna said panicking. Akiza exhaled accepting that Yusei was now gone and stood up as some doctors walked into the room.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Akiza said to the twins as she walked out with them.

As they were walking home it started to rain again but harder. They ran into the twins building and went up in the elevator.

When the doors open Leo's cell phone was ringing so Leo walked into his house, wiped his tears and exhaled to calm himself down before he answered it. "Hello?" He asked into it. "Leo is that you? How's Yusei?" A voice asked from the other side.

"Jack it's all your fault Yusei's dead!" Leo yelled angrily into it. There was silence from the other end for a second before another voice came on.

"What happen?" Mina asked worriedly taking the phone from Jack. "Mina… we were at the hospital and a doctor said that Yusei was dying and…" Leo explained his voice cracking when he said dying.

Akiza, who hadn't cried sat on the couch and watched the rain fall outside. Luna stood next to Leo to hear what was going on.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Do you actually want to review?**

**And......The next chapter is tomorrow.**

**Thanks,**

**Snoopdogg123**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Did I even get a review?

**Yusei: Hello.**

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Yusei: No I got it. Snoop-Chan does not own Yugioh 5ds if she did I would need a new job.**

**Me: Why do you say that?**

**Yusei: No reason.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

"When we got in the room…he finally woke up but then he...he said good bye and-and...He" Leo said not wanting to finish the sentence. "I understand." Mina said from the other end. Luna took the phone from Leo and put it to her ear to talk. "Well thank you for calling Mina." Luna said. "Bye." Mina said then she hung up along with Luna.

Leo sobbed twice then looked up at Luna. He hadn't started crying yet and looked as it he was holding the tears back.

After a few seconds there was a knock at the door that sounded urgent. "I'll get it." Luna said walking over and opening the door.

Standing in the doorway she saw a man that was about 18 and had raven black hair with Yellow highlights. "Yusei! How..?" Luna asked happy and confused to see Yusei alive. "What?" Leo asked running over.

Yusei scowled at the young signer in front of him. He easily hit her out of the way and she hit the wall on his right. "Luna!" Leo said running over to his sister. "There's something different about Yusei…" The young girl said sounding scared.

"…Annoying brats…" Yusei mumbled walking over to Akiza who was still sitting on the couch and hadn't noticed him. "Akiza…" Yusei said and she stood up and turned around to see him standing there.

"Yusei how are you…?" Akiza asked extremely confused. "Duel me now signer." Yusei said taking out his duel disk that he got off his runner before.

"Yusei how could you want me to duel you?" Akiza asked him.

"What do I have to do to get you to duel me?!" Yusei asked activating his duel disk.

"Not here, follow me." Akiza said running downstairs with Yusei following.

----------------Downstairs----------------

Yusei and Akiza got into position for a duel and the female signer activated her duel disk. Leo and Luna came down in the elevator and watched nervously. As soon as the duel started Akiza's signer mark light up.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at her arm confused.

"What's going on is that I've become a dark signer and I'm going to become the king of the underworld!" Yusei announced psychotically

**TBC…**

Me: Well this chapter was shorter than the others again but now you know how Yusei is alive!!!

*Laughs evilly*

Yusei: I think you shouldn't have had all tha chocolate for breakfast.

Me: no one asked you!

Thanks,

Snoopdogg123

* * *


End file.
